NINDS Network for Excellence in Neuroscience: Clinical Research Site at UC Davis (PI: Craig M. McDonald, MD; Sub?PI: Michael Rogawski, MD, PhD) This proposal contributes to the NINDS Network for Excellence in Neuroscience (NeuroNEXT) by renewing a clinical research site at the University of California Davis Health System located in Sacramento, CA, the capital of the most populous state in the country and one of the most diverse and integrated cities in the U.S. The UC Davis NeuroNEXT clinical research site will continue to contribute to the mission of NINDS by reducing the burden of neurologic diseases, and contribute an infrastructure which expands the NINDS capability to test promising new therapies, increase the efficiency of clinical trials, and respond quickly as new opportunities arise to test promising treatments for people with neurological disorders. Our experience as an existing NeuroNEXT site, neuroscience research excellence at UC Davis ? the most comprehensive campus in the University of California system, a robust translational research infrastructure housed in a nationally recognized, experienced, and competitively renewed NIH CTSA (the UC Davis CTSC), neuroscience research excellence, an innovative collaborative drug development pipeline from the University of California UC BRAID Drug Discovery Consortium, a national center of excellence in telehealth strategically positioned to promote community outreach, an innovative informatics such as the Tethered Metadata Registry for case identification, and access to diverse patients with neurological disorders managed in a highly ranked regional health system with active clinical affiliations, all work synergistically to position UC Davis to continue to be an outstanding Clinical Research Site for the NeuroNEXT network. UC Davis NeuroNEXT aims to: 1) Leverage existing resources and expertise to serve as a NeuroNEXT hub for implementing multicenter neuroscience clinical trials, increasing the efficiency and quality of trials conducted at the UC Davis site; 2) Collaborate with the University of California UC BRAID Drug Discovery Consortium to serve as a core resource for NeuroNEXT and function as a catalyst for innovative therapeutic development across the translational spectrum; 3) Provide local and regional community outreach to improve patient recruitment and retention and fully integrate community partners into the translational research enterprise; 4) Efficiently utilize, diversify, and leverage innovative telehealth and informatics resources for clinical trials; and 5) Provide collaborative and innovative clinical research training and a supportive environment for diverse early?career investigators to develop additional research skills and become independent clinical investigators. Our accomplishments to date ? locally, regionally, and nationally ? provide an outstanding foundation for future success.